This invention relates to a trailing arm suspension for securing an axle on a heavy vehicle.
Trailing arm suspensions are known, and have a recess to receive an axle and may have an intermediate surrounding sleeve. The sleeve is mounted within the recess, and then secured to the axle. Typically, trailing arm suspensions have utilized at least two parts which must be welded together to form the trailing arm. Moreover, the sleeves which have been utilized have typically been cylindrical reinforcement sleeves. Thus, the weld between the sleeves and the trailing arm suspension has typically been a weld along the partial circumference of the recess. It would be desirable to provide a simplified trailing arm suspension. Further, it would be desirable to provide a connection between the trailing arm and the sleeve which is reliably strong.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, a trailing arm suspension is formed of a one-piece stamping which is folded into a desired shape. This one-piece stamping has a recess which extends over approximately 270xc2x0 to receive a wrap assembly. The wrap assembly includes ledges which extend radially outwardly of the portion of the wrap assembly secured to the axle. These ledges provide weld locations for connection of the arm to the wrap, such that there is structure on the wrap supporting the arm in a direction generally along the axis of the axle.
In preferred embodiments of this invention, closing plates as well as a pivot bush are also secured to the one-piece body.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.